


Again, Again!

by TheSleepingNeko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, Ed being a big bro, Elicia is cute, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hughes family awesomeness, Toddlers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepingNeko/pseuds/TheSleepingNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Hughes is away, Edward will…babysit? Tripple drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again, Again!

He swears that his arms are going to fall off.

True, one of them is made of automail, and the other one _is_ relatively strong...but he can only take so much of Elicia.

"Spin again!" she calls out energetically. Where's Al when you need him? Oh, right, helping Gracia inside. " _Again_!" the three year-old insists from where she sits on the blond alchemist's back. He stretches his neck back, letting her slide off. Then he wearily takes her small hands into his mismatched ones.

"Last one," he says for the umpteenth time before lifting her by her hands and spinning in circles.

"Weee," they both cheer, Ed significantly less enthusiastic. After a bit, he slows, laying her down in the grass to flop beside her. They both pant and watch the world spin around them.

"Horsie!" the child demands next. Ed rolls over, still dizzy, and lets Elicia climb onto his back. Dutifully, he parades her around the front lawn.

Don't people usually get paid for this type of thing? Five hours, he's been at this for five hours. And Elicia isn't slowing down.

"Carry me!"

Twenty minutes later, Alphonse and Gracia come out of the house to greet Mr. Hughes's car pulling into the driveway. He's been gone since yesterday, working overnight on a case. So Gracia made a special dinner, Al cleaned up, and Edward was left to babysit.

The man steps out of his car and gives them a tired smile. "Welcome back," Gracia offers, hugging him; Elicia runs to do the same.

Then they're eating dinner. Conversation is friendly and, as the dishes are put away, Elicia comes up and hugs Ed tightly. The boy blushes.

Well, maybe he _should_ have been paid... But he'd do it again if asked.

So he hugs her back.


End file.
